Bad Hair Day Gone Good
by Potato Queen
Summary: Yaa my life sucks, just like my hair! But, you know, all bad things have some good points :


**Bad**** Hair Day Gone Good**

AAAAARRRRRGGGGG I FELL ALSEEP WITH MOUSSE IN MY HAAIIRR! Crap now I have a freakin afrooo D:

Yes, I Haruno Sakura, used HAIR PRODUCT that is not used to straighten my hair. Shocking I know!

So what happened is I decided to experiment with my hair yesterday, thinking "oh I know! I'll make my hair all nice and wavy today :D"

And it turned out looking really good, I had nice pretty beach waves instead of my normal spiky, flippy hair that I usually straighten. The problem is I went out dancing with my friends yesterday and when I came home i was soooo tired I thought I was going to die xP

Thus I fell asleep without taking a good shower (gross I know) and didnt properly wash the mousse out of my hair... Actually I didn't really wash my hair at all. I kind of just hopped in the shower to rinse the sweat of my body then went in my room, changed and proptly died on my bed.

Seriously, my brother thought I was comatose when he tried to wake me up this morning!

When I finally DID wake up, what awaits me? A FREAKY RATS NEST ON MY HEAD THAT WAS MY HAIR! O.o I was going to be late for work so I couldn't take a shower and clean my hair properly! D: I was freaking out!

So I wound up dampening my hair with a spray bottle (normally used to water our plants) then adding more mousse to my hair to fix the curls. Then I had to add a curl defining gel from my mom to avoid my hair getting frizzy and freaky, then i had to using a CURLING iron for the first time to put some NICE looking curls on top of my head to actually make it look okay... needless to say I burned my ear and hand a few times

I'M USED TO USING MY SMALL HAIR STRAIGHTENER NOT A CURLING IRON! ITS NOT MY FAULT!

Then, when my hair look decent I had to find clothes that would actually look GOOD with my "new" hair style :p I couldn't exactly wear my normal ripped jeans and band t-shirt cause it would look weird with my "fancy" hair as my mom put it. URG

So I wound up wearing a long shirt/dress? It was too short to be an actual dress so I put some tights with it (I hate tights! Their so uncomfortable, I felt like I wasn't wearing pants!) But I drew the line at wearing ballet flats and went with some ankle converse (which made me feel a little more like myself)

Until I actually GOT to work, then everyone kept going on about how "cute" and "sweet" I looked! One girl ( who was actually a freakishly tall 14 year old) even told me I looked like a little doll and that she wanted to take me home and play with me!

That has a bit freaky...

Whaaaa not to mention all these guys staring at me! It was creepy O.o

Naruto and Kiba kept laughing at me cause they thought it was funny...bastards

When I finally got home I took a shower and thought my hair would go back to normal and I was sooo happy :)

Until my hair dried...

ITS STILL FREAKIN CURLY! Though not as much, its more like loose curls which I'm a bit more okay with.

Sigh oh well, now when I went out with my friends today to watch a movie I wore my classic ripped jeans (THEY'RE REALLY COMFORTABLE!) and this old 'save me' shirt with a bunch of paint on it from a paint war I had a little while ago (aahh good times) I apparently looked like a classic "artist"... I don't really get that?

Oh well, it's better than looking like a "little doll" xP

Ino kept saying it looked really cute and she loved the new look (she's a freak if she thinks that's true.) Hinata said that she really liked the look on me but he doesn't think it suits my personality (gotta love that girl!)

Tenten just stared...

The guys didn't really say anything cause you know, they're guys and don't really care about anything except food and girls... except maybe Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

But all Shikamaru cares about is sleep and shogi. Neji and Sasuke are just ice cubes sooo nuff said there.

But whatever! I can still have a good time! (Even with my evil hair) I'M GOING TO WATCH HARRY POTTER 7 PART 2! WOOOOO

...After the movie...

OMG THAT WAS MIND BLOWINGLY AMAZING! HAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE VODEMORT CAUSE HARRY POTTER JUST BLEW YOU UUP!

My moment of crazyness is now over...sorry

So as most of you know, I had a pretty big crush on Sasuke in middle school until I realized he's a really big jerk most of the time and i should honestly move on (I secretly sort of kinda haven't ssshhhh!)

But I don't completely fan girl over him now so we've gotten to be pretty good friends, at least I understand his language of grunt like Tenten does with Neji xP.

Its pretty funny when Naruto needs to call me over the translate what Sasuke is saying!

But today I learned that Sasuke is actually does know how to talk with real words!

Let me take you back about 15 mins ago when this happened XxXxXx

BING~ _Flashback ~ _BING

The boys are standing over by the video game machine cheering Naruto on as he played some stupid ninja game, while the girls and I are talking and eating some nachos (_Yuummm~)_

_"_Hey Sakura, that guy is staring at you" Ino whispered

I looked over my shoulder to see a guy with short black hair and eyes standing near the popcorn stand. When he caught my eye he smiled and began walking over. When he finally stood in front of us he held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hello ladies, I'm Sai" he said sweetly

_'Hmmm cute, charming AND polite!, I have possibly found my dream guy! Now does he like music and is he funny?'_

"Hello I'm Ino this is Hinata. Tenten and Sakura" Ino said, pointing each of us out. When she pointed at me she turned and gave me a devious smile...uh oh

"Soooo I saw you looking at my pink haired friend over here and was wondering...were you only looking at her because of her freaky hair ooor are you by chance _attracted _to her" Ino said with a sickeningly sweet innocent smile. Bitch

" I have to say her hair did draw my eye at first, but I will admit my hormones are jumping about a bit while I'm staring at her" he answered with a grin.

_Sense of humor CHECK!_

I gave him a smile "I could say the same for my hormones" I told him. Then I felt three stares burning into the back of my head..._they're watching_

I took Sai's arm and pulled him away as I talked to him, trying to get away from the observations coming from my three friends behind me. i laughed when I heard Ino and Tenten complain.

Sai, understanding my motives, led me over to a music machine and asked what song I would like to listen to.

"Uuuumm how about Outasight" I said, he smiled and put on Now or Never.

"I love this song" he told me

_MUSIC LOVER CHECK! PERFECT BOYFRIEND HERE I COME!_

At least that's what I thought until I felt a shadow fall over me. I was confused for a second, WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS!

Sai suddenly paled and turned around, only to come face to face with a...wall?

Oh wait that's a shirt, and that's Sasuke in that shirt... uh oh

I looked up to find Sasuke giving his usual Uchiha glare...except more scary O.o When I turned around to look at Sai I saw nothing but a cloud of dust where he once stood. I could feel the vain pulsing in my head.

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! YOU JUST SCARED AWAY MY POTENTIAL PERFECT MAN!" I roared. He just blinked with his usual emotionless face...

"Hn"

The vain in my head was pretty close to busting...I lifted my fist and brought it down (quite hard I might add) on his head.

"SAKURA!" he shouted, holding his head.

"Yeeees" I said innocently

'What the hell was that for" he asked angrily.

"That was for being a jerk!" I retorted

"Well what do you won't me to do about it!" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, unless you can magically find me a new date with a perfect guy I suggest you go shove your head in a toilet!" I huffed running my hand through my hair, feeling those stupid curls get messed up. ARG THIS IS NOT GOING LIKE I PLANNED!

"Fine I'll take you out tomorrow night, how does that sound" he told me, sounding completely calm.

. . . .

"Huh" I said stupidly

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, then he leaned in close.

"What is it Sakura, going in shock" he whispered in my ear.

My eye twitched

"What makes you think I would want to go out with you?" I whispered right back to him.

"Well would you rather I set you up with Suigetsu?"

"...Tomorrow night at 8, got it" I told him

Sasuke grinned and then turned to go home.

ACK I'VE GOT TO GET HOME!

BING~ _Present ~_BING

And that is how I learned Sasuke can use real words! :D

...heehee I have a date with Sasuke tomorrow night heehee

OH excuse me! I just got a text!

...It's from Sasuke!

_Hey_

_I forgot to tell you earlier, I liked your hair today_

_-Sasuke_

_..._ I think I might like curly hair after all :)

_XxXx_

**Hey guys!**

**I hoped you enjoyed my little one shot of Sakura and Sasuke!**

**Just so you know, the whole hair fiasco is actually something that happened to me today! So it kinda inspired my story :)**

**Well please review :) BYE BYE!**


End file.
